The present invention is directed to a roll of plastic bags, such as those used in the produce sections of supermarkets, at a dry cleaners, to cover hanging clothes, or in homes for use as trash bags, and to a method for making the same.
Many shoppers have experienced the frustration of tearing a bag off a roll of plastic bags coupled with the difficulty encountered in attempting to separate the two plys when attempting to open the bag. The two plys of the bag are often held together by static electricity and, more importantly, the open ends of the bag are often secured to one another by the serration process which formed perforations in the roll required for separating the bags from one another. In the conventional roll of plastic bags when the roll is serrated, both plys of the bag are serrated simultaneously in a straight line across the top of each succeeding bag. The serrating blades, in creating the perforations, push each ply of the bag into each other so as to form the perforations. Since the plastic is a stretchable material, to some degree, this serration process causes the edges of the bag to become interlocked with each other, making it difficult for consumers to separate the plys and open the bag after ripping it from a roll. This problem is exacerbated by the act of ripping the bag from the roll which causes the edges of the plys to become more strongly bonded or locked together.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a roll of plastic bags which are easy to open. In doing so, it is the object of the present invention to make shopping easier, faster and less annoying.
It is another object of this invention to provide a process for making a bag which avoids the problem of the edges two plys of the bag being interlocked to each other.